For a boom or the like which is pivotably mounted on a mobile platform, it is typically a problem providing adequate stability for the boom as it pivots and extends about its mounting in a cantilevered manner. As the boom moves, its center of gravity changes so as to cause a fluctuating distribution of the weight on the platform which often results in the weight being heavily biased to one side or corner of the platform. Since the mobile platform is typically supported on a spring suspension system, this shifting of the boom's center of gravity over the surface of the platform tends to cause the platform to sway or move away from a stable horizontal position to an extent proportional to the weight being lifted by the boom. Accordingly, many types of stabilizing mechanisms have been utilized to dampen this undesirable and dangerous tilting of the platform which results from the unavoidable movement of the boom and its lifting of heavy weights.
It is a common industry practice to adapt general purpose truck-type vehicles to the special application of providing mobile platforms for booms. In order to inhibit undesirable tilting of the truck frame and the boom and platform mounted thereon, a stabilizing mechanism is often added to the vehicle. Unfortunately, the addition of a stabilizing mechanism often requires the modification of the truck frame (e.g., the suspension system). The requirement of modifying the truck frame in order to mount a stabilizing mechanism on the vehicle creates a risk that the truck frame, when modified, may structurally weaken the vehicle. In particular, drilling into the frame of the truck in order to mount a stabilizing mechanism may dangerously change the structural integrity of the truck frame.